Barricating the door will help
by theuncaffeinatedbitch
Summary: According to PJ, Dan and Phil love each other. They only need his help to admit it and PJ has the perfect plan.


Dan Howell stood in his own lounge. He stood in front of the massive DVD collection, trying to find that one specific DVD his friend PJ Liguori asked him to get. He sighed, not even sure if he owned that DVD in the first place. His finger traced along the movie names, which were luckily placed in alphabetic order – a habit from his flat mate Phil Lester. He had already looked at the 'C' but didn't find it there. Unfortunately, there were some empty spaces between the DVD's and he most certainly knew that the DVD should be somewhere else in the house. He just didn't had a clue where it could be.

When he heard footsteps approaching him he thought it was PJ. Without looking over his shoulder to check, he mumbled, "I can't find that bloody DVD you're asking for"

"What DVD?" A voice responded and Dan turned around. It wasn't PJ who has entered the lounge. It was Phil. Dan immediately felt the blush on his cheeks and he turned back to the shelf, not wanting Phil to see he was blushing.

"Sorry, I thought you were PJ. He asked me to get a DVD, but I can't find the bloody thing" he sighed and started to look at the 'T'. "I'm not even sure if we own the one he's looking for"

"Let me help you" Phil offered and he stood next to Dan, scanning the movies names with his eyes. Dan started to feel nervous immediately. He could smell Phil's cologne. He liked it. He slightly looked to his left and admired Phil's profile. It was not like he hasn't seen it before, but every time it made his heart beat faster. There was just something about him that made his stomach flip over and made his head dizzy. He quickly looked back to the DVD's when Phil turned his head. Still something got his attention. In the corner of his eye Dan saw the door closing. First he thought it was nothing, maybe PJ walking by, but then he heard a dragging noise. It took him only a few seconds to realize what was going on. He left Phil on his own and tried to open the door. It only opened a few inches.

"Shit"

Phil turned around, "What's wrong?"

"Someone barricaded the door"

Phil furrowed his brows and he walked over to Dan. He also tried to push the door open, but it didn't work. His eyes followed Dan, who was walking back to the sofa. He sat down and closed his eyes. He knew exactly what was going on and he cursed PJ for doing this to him. To them. He sighed deep and peeked through one eye to Phil, who was still standing at the door. Phil looked at the door and back to his friend on the sofa, who looked quit nervous and pissed off. A barricaded door and a DVD that was needed so much out of nowhere.

"I think PJ did this" he said, stating the obvious, since there was nobody else in the house apart from them two and PJ. He walked over to Dan and sat down next to him on the sofa. He watched Dan leaning back into the sofa and closing his eyes again. Feeling a bit uncomfortable with the silence, Phil mimicked his actions and closed his eyes too.

After a few minutes of silence he heard Dan quietly say, "I'm sorry". It came out so quietly that he wasn't sure if he really heard him. He opened his eyes, turned to him and noticed that Dan's eyes were still closed. That didn't make it any clearer for him if he actually said something.

"What?" he asked, hoping that he would elaborate.

Dan opened his eyes and looked at him, "I'm sorry that PJ locked us in here. Alone. He has this thought in his head that you fancy me. I told him he's ridiculous, but that apparently didn't stop him"

Phil was confused. He took in the sad and frustrated expression on Dan's face. He was biting his nails, which always meant he felt uncomfortable with the situation, "Why is he being ridiculous?"

"Someone like you could never like someone like me" Dan stated out of the blue without any explanation.

Phil crossed his arms. "And what does that mean?" he asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Dan held up his hands in innocence when he heard the tone in Phil's voice, "I meant that someone as beautiful as you could never find me attractive. Not to mention that I'm not smart or fun enough for you. I didn't even finish college, for fuck's sakes!" He turned away from Phil. He didn't want to show him the hurt look that would appear on his face. He couldn't hide it. Saying those words did hurt a lot, but sometimes the truth hurts. This was the truth and he had to deal with it, whether he liked it or not. Phil could get someone much better than him. He deserved better.

Phil didn't respond to him. He could only stare at the guy next to him. He thought about the words Dan just said to him. It took him a few moment to realize that Dan just admitted his feelings for him. His eyes went wide, shock taking over. _He liked him too._ Phil looked closer at the guy next to him. He slowly reached out to touch his shoulder. As soon as his hand touched Dan he turned around to Phil and looked at him.

"Wha-" he started, but he never got to finish. Phil leaned forward and brought his lips to him. It was a short kiss. When he pulled back he saw a surprised look on Dan's face. It make him giggle a bit.

"What if I tell you I do like you? And that I don't care about you not finishing university" he smiled and took Dan's hands in his, "You are smart enough for me. You are funny enough and most important: you're gorgeous. Maybe a bit too gorgeous sometimes" he added with a wink.

Dan stared at him with big brown eyes. He was confused. He was speechless and most of all he was happy. He squeezed Phil's hands a bit, just to be sure he was really holding them, "Really?"

"Really" Phil smiled.

Dan closed the distance between their lips again. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan's neck and pulled him closer. This time the kiss took a lot longer and both of the guys enjoyed it. A lot. Dan licked over Phil's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Phil willingly parted his lips. He sighed into the kiss and leaned even closer, almost pushing Dan down on the sofa. Dan was about to fulfill the action by grabbing on to Phil's shirt, when they both heard, "Get a room!"

Both Dan and Phil looked up and saw PJ standing in the doorway. He had a gigantic smile plastered on his face. Phil quickly pulled away from Dan and straightened his shirt. Dan leaned back and ruffled his hair, trying to fix it, but failing completely.

PJ chuckled and looked at his two best friends on the sofa. He did it. His plan worked. He looked over to Dan and smiled widely when he saw the look on his face.

"I better run now, don't I?" Was all he asked and Dan nodded. He got up from the sofa and PJ sprinted away, laughing loud. When Dan was sure he was gone he shook his head and turned back to Phil. He bent down and kissed him again. He pulled away and gestured towards the hallway.

"I better go get him now" he laughed and he turned around to find PJ. Only to thank him for the thing he did. Without him he would still be the awkward, blushing person around Phil. Now, thanks to PJ, he could finally call him his boyfriend. Something he wanted for a very long time.


End file.
